Selfish
by Violet Abilene
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko is a selfish man. One-shot. Rated T for some use of mild language. Sarumi if you squint.


**I do not own K. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fushimi Saruhiko is a selfish man. It is a trait he is well aware of and a trait that he often exploits. What brings out his selfishness, however, aren't his material possessions or his time. He doesn't see much need for the former and, while he prefers not to waste the latter on idiotic, trivial things, he'll still give it from time to time. No, what brings out his selfish side is a person, a person that has the ability to be both the bane of Fushimi's existence and the greatest person he has ever met.

That person is Yata Misaki.

When it comes to him, that boy with the terrible temper and stubborn loyalness, Fushimi is extremely selfish. He always has been, ever since the two of them became friends back in their high school days. Fushimi has always wanted to be the best, only, and most important person in Yata's life. After all, Yata was just that to Fushimi, so why shouldn't it be true vice versa? Fushimi wanted Yata's friendship and, once he attained that, he selfishly hoarded it and desired even more. Fushimi wanted Yata's full attention.

It was when Mikoto Suoh came into the picture that Fushimi's selfish tendencies increased in strength. Fushimi knew that, under any other circumstances, he'd probably really like Mikoto. He was, for the most part, level-headed and seemed to care about everyone in Homura. He was a good leader, the best the group could have. What made Fushimi have the purest amount of contempt for him, though, was the fact that Misaki was starting to devote more and more of his attention and time to Mikoto- _too _much attention and time, if you asked Fushimi.

For a while, Fushimi was able to taper down his growing annoyance to Mikoto- and, if he was being honest, to Yata as well. After all, he didn't have to follow Mikoto around all the time like a damn lost puppy. He kept it in check by giving himself reassurances that Yata was just infatuated with the Red King for the moment, that Fushimi would always matter to him. Small, bolstering thoughts like this kept him from scoffing too loudly every time Yata would exclaim over something "amazing" Mikoto did and kept him from being too hurt whenever Yata would laugh that loud, boisterous, carefree chortle of his over something Mikoto said- a laugh that had been exclusive to Fushimi's ears for a long time. It was working, but barely.

* * *

At first, Fushimi doesn't know what is different about this night. It doesn't seem any different from any other night that has passed since he and Misaki joined Homura. It's perfectly mundane, wonderfully ordinary. So why the hell is he so _**mad **_at Misaki and at Suoh? This question runs around in his mind until he realizes where this seemingly sudden anger came from.

Tonight, he realizes, is the first night that Misaki utterly ignored Fushimi.

Fushimi had noticed Misaki's dwindling attention to him as of late. Since Misaki had always found some way to include Fushimi in conversations with him and Mikoto, he hadn't been too annoyed by his ignorance. Any shred of attention Misaki could give him was enough for him. Now, it seemed that Fushimi wasn't even going to get even the smallest bit of attention. From that point on, Fushimi would be starved of the morsels that is Yata Misaki's attention.

* * *

To say Fushimi is tempted to join Scepter Four is an understatement. The better words to use would be chomping at the bit, fiercely ready to leave Homura to become a Blue. For the past few months, ever since Misaki had completely taken away his attention from him, Fushimi had felt rather discontent, to say the least, with Homura. He feels it is a waste of time for them to be using their incredible powers to do things that are synonymous with punks. Truthfully, he's always thought this about Homura. He just never allowed himself to think it or say anything about it because of how happy Misaki is in Homura. Now, though? Fushimi couldn't bring himself about that twerp's happiness anymore. If he couldn't bring himself to care about Fushimi's happiness, why should the vice versa exist? As he thinks about this, something that the man calling himself Munakata Reisei told him earlier that morning over the phone echos in Fushimi's mind.

"You're quite powerful, Fushimi. I've seen that while watching you. You don't show it very often, though. If you join Scepter Four, you would be able to exhibit your powers fully and get even stronger...perhaps stronger so than the Red King."

If this Munakata truly has been watching, he knows that the opportunity to become greater than Mikoto is something that Fushimi wants greatly. He might not know _why _Fushimi wants to be greater than him, me might not know of the little puppy at Mikoto's heels, but he knows enough to say _just _what Fushmi wants to hear.

That afternoon, Fushimi makes the decision to leave Homura.

* * *

Fushimi smirks to himself as he walks to Scepter Four's headquarters. The news of Fushimi's decision enraged Misaki, his attention finally back where it should have been all this time. When Fushimi told him his reasons for leaving, he only spoke of his discontent of them wasting time by acting like punks. Really, though, he wanted to yell at Misaki that Fushimi's leaving was punishment for his neglect of him, that this was the consequence of his actions. In the end, though, Fushimi stayed silent about this, his only drastic action being him burning his so-called "pride".

'You'll see, Misaki,' Fushimi thought as the self-inflicted pain shot through his body. 'I'll become stronger than your precious king. Maybe then you'll see that I have been and always will be greater than him. Maybe then you'll become _my _puppy.'

When Fushimi realized that he would be considered a traitor in Misaki's eyes, he couldn't help but snicker bitterly to himself.

'Misaki, your hypocrisy cannot be rivaled! Who betrayed whom first? You brought this upon yourself. You betrayed me by forgetting about me, the one who your friend before they were, before _he _was. My betrayal is in reply to yours and that is the only purpose it serves. It's your fault, Mi-Sa-Ki. One day, I'll make sure you know that.'

Fushimi smiled darkly as he came to a halt in front of Scepter Four.

'You know how selfish I can be, Mi-Sa-Ki. So, when all is said and done, don't be surprised when I selfishly force you to look to me, make you keep your eyes on me. I selfishly want you, Misaki...and if there is one thing selfish men are good at, it's obtaining what we want.'

* * *

**AN: My first fic of 2013 is...A Sarumi one! Yay! Yeah, I've _really _been wanting to write more for this fandom and for this pairing in general...even though it's not exactly romantic XD. I just can't see this pairing spawning any romance fics, though . I prefer to get more into Fushimi's reasons for leaving, his want of Misaki's attention. That's how I see things in terms of Sarumi. I'll write a friendship fic with them at some point, though, to kind of show happier times with these two. So, yeah, that's all I gotta say about it! Reviews would be loved, especially if you think I could improve in my Sarumi writing, seeing as how this is the first time I've ever written for them!**


End file.
